The First of December
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: The First of December is an important day for Lucy Weasley and Lysander Scamander.
1. Chapter 1

**For A Phoenix From the Ashes's One Day challenge on HPFC. **

**I don't own HP.  
**

**Prompt: Fog**

I first met Lysander Scamander when I was ten years old. It was the first of December, 2015. He was a year older than me, and so much cooler. So cool, in fact, that he and Lorcan were home early from school. I didn't know why at the time, but I would find out.

For some reason, he took my hand and asked, "Do you want to go on an adventure?"

My ten year old self was enamored, so of course I said yes. Lily watched me go sadly (she was only seven, and she liked to follow anyone older than her around). James and Albus were already roughhousing with Lorcan, Ly's brother.

Ly and I ran off into the woods near his house. He was still holding my hand, and at ten years I thought that it was the reason I was alive. He looked down at me, and his blue eyes sparkled. "Into the woods?"

"Into the woods," I agreed immediately. "Wait, are there bears?"

He laughed. "No bears, I promise. Come on, Lucy, let's get out there."

I nodded, and we jogged into the forest. He was still holding my hand, and normal hand holding freak outs were on the horizon. His hand was warm, though, and thanks to my short arms (and legs, though they weren't nearly as helpful) he had to stand close by, practically shoulder to shoulder. It was the closest I'd ever been to a boy who wasn't related to me.

"This is a proper adventure isn't it, Lucy?" Lysander asked.

"Yes! We're out on our own and everything!"

"I love it out here. Breathe it in, Lucy." I did, and choked on a mouthful of air. He thumped me on the back, still grinning. "Don't inhale the forest, too."

I nodded and took another breath, this one smaller. "The air is so clean," I said. "It's clean and beautiful out here."

"I love it. It's the first time I've ever been out on my own. Mum and Dad don't trust me for some reason, and they always send Lorcan out with me. He hates it out here, Luce." His grin was somewhat bitter.

"But I'm here," I said. "You aren't on your own."

"You're right," he said. "I'm not."

I was relieved to hear that, afraid that he would say that I didn't count as a person or something, because Lysander Scamander was the coolest boy in the universe.

"We should probably head back soon," he said finally. I was stumbling next to him by that point, my eyes barely open from exhaustion. Dusk was falling, and it had been noon when we left.

"Which way do we go?" I asked, my eyes heavy from exhaustion.

"Um," he said, turning around in a circle before deciding on a direction. "That way."

"Alright," I agreed. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," he said.

"'Sides, there are no bears. You promised."

He nodded. "We'll be just fine, Lucy. We'll always be just fine."

I believed him wholeheartedly then. Five hours later, however, when it was raining and we were surrounded by fog and huddled together under a tree freezing, it was a different story.

"Lucy!" Someone shouted. "Lysander! Where are you?"

"Here!" I screamed. "We're over here! Under the tree!"

Lysander massaged my back. "They'll find us. Just keep shouting, Luce. Just keep shouting."

For a moment, I almost didn't want to be found. But I kept shouting anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Baboon

Sorry for the wait.

Rose was sitting next to me, her head buried in a textbook, when I saw Lysander for the first time since the beginning of the school year. I, of course, didn't confront him, instead choosing to bury my head in my own textbook and start scribbling something about baboon blood.

"Lucy," Lysander said.

I looked up. "Oh, hi. It's been a while since I saw you." I promptly stuck my head back into my textbook.

"Awkward much?" Rose asked. She stood up. "Well, I'm off to the common room. Scorpius' practice is ending soon, and I promised to tutor him in potions. See you guys later."

"Bye, Rose," I said.

Lysander took her seat as soon as she was gone."I've missed you, Lucy," he said. "It seems like you've never been around."

"Well, you know me, busy as a bee. Buzz." Buzz? Why did I just say buzz? I'm not even five feet tall yet—how could all of this awkwardness be held inside one short eleven year old?

He laughed. "Sure, Luce. Anyway, I'll probably see you around."

"Ly!" Someone called. "Are you in here?"

"Shush," Madame Crass, the librarian, shouted. I wondered if that had defeated the point.

"Over here, Martha!" Ly called back, completely ignoring Madame Crass.

A pretty girl walked up. "Hi," she said, smiling at me.

"Hi," I replied. "I'm Lucy."

"This is Martha," Lysander said. "My girlfriend."

Girlfriend. Girlfriend. _Girl_friend. Girl_friend._ "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. What are you working on?"

"An essay about the healing properties of baboon's blood," I said.

"Really? Oh, I find that so fascinating. I would offer to help, but I doubt you would appreciate it. If you do need anything, come find me."

She was nice too. Ly led her out, completely forgetting to say goodbye to me. I stood up. Rose probably wasn't too busy, and she was in Ly's year. She would know about this Martha character.

Rose was playing chess with her best mate, Scorpius, in the Ravenclaw common room when I entered. I sat down next to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she said. She was concentrating, though it looked like there was no way she could come back.

"Alone?" I pressed.

"Checkmate," Scorpius said.

"Fine," Rose sighed. She stood up and smiled down at Scorpius. "I'll be right back out."

He nodded, resetting the board. "Best three-fifty out of five hundred?"

"I hate you."

"Hate you more."

"Hate you most."

"I honestly don't see how your friendship survives, Rose."

She shrugged. "We love each other. We just like arguing. Now, what did you need to ask me about?"

"Did you know that Lysander has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, of course. Martha. She's nice. Why?" Then she looked at my face. "Oh. Don't worry, Lucy, it won't last for long. He's thirteen. And anyway, you should wait until you're older—remember, he'll leave school two years before you."

"How do you know it won't last?" I asked.

"Because he's thirteen. Trust me, Luce."

Trust her. I trusted Rose. And I trusted Lysander.


End file.
